fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Bros: The Battle With Goro
Goro was walking down the street when he came upon Knuckles! Goro said to Knuckles "Get out of my way!" Knuckles said "Make me!" Knuckles then battled Goro! Goro knocked Knuckles out! Goro continued on his way! Suddenly, Goro came upon Mario and Luigi! Goro said "Get out of my way!" Luigi said "Somebody ought-a to-a teach-a you-a some-a manners!" Mario and Luigi battled Goro! Goro knocked them both out! Goro continued on his way! Suddenly, he came upon Sonic! Goro said "Get out of my way!" Sonic said "I'm going to take you down, Goro!" Sonic then battled Goro! Sonic beat Goro up! Sonic was winning the battle! Suddenly, Goro got the Golden Punch in and punched Sonic and knocked him off the tower! Knuckles woke up just in time to see his friend Sonic falling off the tower! Knuckles said "Oh no! I've got to save Sonic!" He then said "Hold on, buddy!" Knuckles then flew through the air and catched Sonic, saving his life! Sonic said "Thanks, Knuckles!" Knuckles said "You're welcome, Sonic!" Goro continued on his way! Suddenly, he came upon Princess Peach! Goro said "What's up, Princess Peach?" Princess Peach said "Just do what you came here to do!" Goro said "With pleasure!" Goro then killed Princess Peach and left! Mario and Luigi showed up! They saw Princess Peach's lifeless body! Mario went over to Princess Peach's body and picked it up! Luigi said "Mario, she's a dead!" Mario said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi said "Don't worry, Mario! I know-a some boys down in the Netherworld! I'll go down there and see what they can do to help us!" Mario said "Hurry back, Luigi!" Luigi went down to the Netherworld! Luigi passed by Johnny Cage! Johnny Cage said "Hey, little guy! Can I help you there?" Luigi said "Yes! As a matter of fact, you can! There's this big problem up there! There's this evil four-armed monster! His name is Goro!" Johnny Cage said "Goro! I know of him!" Luigi told Johnny Cage everything that had happened! Johnny Cage said "Say no more! I'll take care of Goro! I'll do it for free!" Luigi said "Thank you very much!" Luigi then went back up and went back to Mario! He said "Mario, this guy Johnny Cage is going to take care of Goro for us!" Mario said "Good!" Goro was walking down the street! Suddenly, he came across Johnny Cage! Goro said "What are you doing here, Cage? Get out of my way!" Johnny Cage said "You are going down, Goro!" Goro said "Oh yeah?" Johnny Cage said "Yeah!" Johnny Cage then fought Goro! Johnny Cage won! He killed Goro! Mario and Luigi said "Yip! Yip! Yay! Yip! Yip! Yay! Yip! Yip! Yay!" Mario and Luigi said to Johnny Cage "Thank you very much! You're the greatest! How can we ever repay you?" Johnny Cage said "Don't mention it! It was my pleasure to finally rid the world of that evil scum!" Mario and Luigi then said goodbye to Johnny Cage and then Johnny Cage left! Luigi said "See, Mario! I told you that we would get rid of Goro!" Mario said "Yeah, Luigi, but I still missa my Peach!" Category:Fan Fiction